


I heard you tell you don't care (I heard you think it loud and clear)

by Gaby007



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Damian sait que son Père ne l'aime pas, et n'y parviendra sans doute jamais. Il est aussi le fils de Talia al Ghul, après tout.





	I heard you tell you don't care (I heard you think it loud and clear)

Damian sait que Père ne l’aime pas, et ne parviendra sans doute jamais à s’y résoudre. Il est aussi le fils de Talia al Ghul, après tout.

Il sait que ses parents se sont aimés, à un moment dans leur vie. Mais il ne parierait pas que c’est encore le cas, aujourd’hui. Trop de mauvais sang répandu entre eux, trop d’obstacles impossibles à surmonter, trop de refus de compromettre. Si une relation entre eux aurait eu la possibilité de se concrétiser, autrefois, cela n’est probablement plus le cas. Les choses changent. Les gens changent.

Et c’est pourquoi il sait que Père ne l’aime pas. Qui voudrait se voir imposer le vivant souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être, mais a échoué à devenir réel ? Qui voudrait se confronter jour après jour à un rappel d’une femme autrefois adorée, à présent détestée ?

Parce que Damian sait qu’il ressemble à Talia. Les associés de Père, les résidents de Gotham ont beau jeu de seriner combien ses expressions et son visage portent l’inimitable tampon de la lignée Wayne, il n’a qu’à se regarder dans un miroir pour contempler une peau et des yeux al Ghul, une marque qui ne partira jamais, qui ne sera jamais effacée.

Parce que Damian sait qu’il ne le permettra pas. Talia est sa mère, leurs existences sont trop mêlées pour qu’il puisse se détacher d’elle un jour. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle est inscrite dans son histoire, dans son propre sang. Il ne peut pas la renier. Il ne peut pas prétendre n’avoir qu’un seul parent. Ce ne serait pas vrai. Même s’il sent que Père aimerait ça, parfois.

Et il sait qu’il ne peut pas donner ça à son père. Il veut être un bon fils, vraiment, mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas choisir entre ses parents, c’est impossible. Ce serait comme de se couper une main, ou de se crever un œil – cruel et idiot, car peu importe la justification fournie, c’est toujours une mutilation. Alors oui, il refuse de prendre un parti, ou du moins un des partis proposés, et opte pour remettre son sort entre les mains de Grayson.

Car Damian sait que Grayson voit les gens pour eux-mêmes. Pas comme l’enfant de quelqu’un d’abord. Oui, il n’aime pas Talia, mais il accepte Damian complètement, pas juste comme le fils du père qu’ils ont en commun, pas uniquement comme l’héritier du Démon. Il ne lui demandera jamais de choisir, jamais de s’amputer d’une partie de lui-même plutôt que de l’encourager à n’être ni plus ni moins que lui, toujours lui et rien d’autre.

Et c’est comment Damian sait que Grayson ne le déteste pas, après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre a été pris de la chanson "I Know", par Irma.


End file.
